


How Abandon all Hope should have gone

by freebirddean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean
Summary: “No. Sweetheart, if this is our last night on earth, then I'm going to spend it with a little thing I call self-respect.”“If you're into that kind of thing.”“Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.”“Ha! Always good to have an optimist around.”“Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth.”





	How Abandon all Hope should have gone

Everyone’s smile quickly dissolved as the camera flashed. Jo’s chest was tight, her stomach in knots. Castiel’s words caused her mind to race and heart to beat fast. Her head turned to look at Dean who hadn’t let go of her yet from the picture. She swallowed hard as she searched his face, memorize every detail like she never had before. He wasn’t looking at her but he could surely feel the shudder that briefly wracked her body. This caused his head to turn, arm tightening around her as their eyes met. Everyone else began to disperse but for fear that Jo might collapse, Dean stayed by her side with his arm moving down from her shoulders to wrap around her back. 

There was silence for a moment as they stared at one another. They could hear talking from the other room but it was hushed as well. The impending doom weighed heavy on everyone, the true weight of it all finally hitting them. This could possibly be there last night together, the last time every one of these people would stand in this house. Jo couldn’t help another shudder course through her, this time Dean bringing both arms around her. He pulled her tight to his chest, resting his chin on her head. She didn’t waste time in forming against him, wrapping her arms snugly around his middle burying her face in his chest. She could feel the tears coming and as bad as they stung she didn’t want to let them out. 

Dean’s chest heaved with a heavy yet shaky breath as his arms tightened around her. His face buried into her hair, taking in her scent that he may never get to smell again. His eyes closed, fear plaguing him as well, he just happened to have better control over it. No one questioned Dean and Jo’s silence, no one even asked why they hadn’t moved from their spot yet. Everyone was dealing in different ways, each needing comfort and strength. Some drank, some tried to sleep, some read. Dean and Jo just held each other, clung for dear life never wanting to let go. They didn’t speak they didn’t move, not a sound just strong arms wrapped around each other. 

“Can you try that speech again?” Jo muttered into his chest, a shiver running down her spine as his hand rubbed comfortingly up and down her back. 

His brow knit in confusion, pulling back from her a little bit to look down in her face. “What speech?” Her face softened, eyes almost pleading, fear that he had never seen in her before. And he realized what she was talking about. He swallowed before his tongue slid over his lips. A hand came to rest against her cheek as his features warmed. “What about your self respect?” 

She scoffed, her eyes dropping from his intense gaze as she leaned into his gentle touch. She bit on her lower lip for a moment before she looked up again, fingers splaying out to move up his back. “I just don’t want to die never knowing what it would be like.” 

His body stiffened when she spoke of her death. He didn’t want to think of such things. It made his chest ache and his arm instinctively tightened around her. She could see the heaviness of sadness and guilt and she frowned. She didn’t mean for her words to hurt him, to frighten him. Pulling her arms away she backed up grabbing both his hands. She didn’t look at him at first when he started to walk forward at her guidance. Once they made it to the base of the stairs, her chocolate orbs lifted to gaze at him through thick lashes. “Jo, I--” Her finger lifted to press against his lips to quiet his words before she leaned up to replace her finger with her lips. 

This was the first time he had ever felt her lips against his and immediately he was hooked. He seemed to melt into the gentle yet powerful way her lips fit against his. The words he wanted to say drifted away, his need for her taking over, his mouth moving against hers with a new passion. Before now, he simply thought of her as a young girl, a rebel trying to be a hunter because her mom didn’t want her to. Even today, he hadn’t yet seen her as more than just another beautiful woman he would like to lay. But now that he kissed her, she was so much more than that. Like a precious gem, he clung to her, wrapped her in a secure hold. 

As her arms wrapped around his neck, she finally allowed the tears to flow. She had wanted this for so long and now it was happening and it was overwhelming. It was more than she could have imagined and her body trembled against him. Her hold around him tightened as she put more force into the kiss, her tongue licking his lips begging for entrance which he allowed. There was so much need and hunger in that kiss that it left them both lightheaded and panting when Dean pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. “Jo, I don’t--” He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, what needed to be said. Jo’s body went rigid afraid of the rejection that was surely coming. 

Her arms loosened around his neck and she began to draw them away causing Dean’s eyes to dart up to lock with hers. His hands quickly wrapped around her wrists as he searched her face. “It’s not that I don’t want to…” His chest was tight, a flock of crows flying around in his stomach pecking at his insides. “I just want you to--” She kissed him again, interrupting his train of thought again, sucking the breath right out of him. She pulled away from his wrists and wrapped her arms back around him. 

When she pulled away, she rubbed the side of her nose against his, a faint grin on her lips. “I’ve always wanted you.” Her voice was lower than a whisper, a breathless exclamation as her eyes fell bashfully. Dean’s throat went dry, a look of shock on his features as he looked between her brown orbs in amazement. “I don’t want to wonder ‘what if’.” Jo’s voice was shaky as she continued, a new wave of tears pushing through the corner of her eyes. ”You can pretend it's someone else, pretend it's not me, I don’t mind.”

He frowned, his brow knitting with sadness. Both of his large hands came up to her face, thumbs wiping at the tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t have to pretend anything with you.” Her heart skipped a beat as she fell into his touch, their lips coming together again in a tender kiss. 

“Why didn’t you ever--” Jo asked curiously when she pulled away to look him in the eye. 

His shoulders lifted in a faint shrug, the corner of his mouth pulling slightly. “Starting to wonder why myself.” This caused them both to chuckle lightly, exchanging lazy kisses and smiles. Amongst the darkest of times, their hearts were light and their atmosphere warm and bright. Years of tiptoeing around their feelings, the tension and flirtation growing and frustrating them since they first met. It had all finally come to a head and it had to be the day before they were meant to take on the devil. Quite possibly this was their first and last night to ever be together and they regretted that it had taken them so long to get here. 

“But I don’t want it this way.” Dean finally stated with a heavy heart taking in a breath. “I want it to be right, to be perfect.” Her forehead rested on hers and even though she felt a sting she understood what he was saying. She gave him a warm smile, a hand lifting to run through the hair on the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine as his smile brightened, lips pressing against her cheek. 

“Will you at least stay with me tonight? Hold me?” He didn't even have to look into her eyes to hear the sincerity and pleading in her voice. She wouldn't need to use those doe eyes to sway him. He simply rested his hands on her hips and nodded as he looked at her with a soft grin. Her heart fluttered and she smiled no longer fazed by his denial of her advances. 

Her hands moved to rest over top of his holding them on her hips before she turned to lead them up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, all awkwardness and doubt was washed away and Jo boldly spun around to kiss her Winchester. “Make sure you survive so we make it to the perfect moment.” Dean chuckled with a roll of his eyes and turned her around smacking her ass causing her to squeal. 

She glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a wink before heading to her room. Dean lingered a moment, an adoring smile on his face twinkling in his emerald hues. Looking down the stairs, his smile slowly faded when he heard the distant gruff voices of the others. He heaved a heavy sigh, his hand dry washing down his face. He hoped that this wouldn't be the last night they were all together. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jo peaked her head out of the door. “You coming?”

His brows lifted as he turned his head to her, smile returning. “Yeah.” He glanced down the stairs briefly before making his way toward her.

She lingered in the doorway looking up at him with a wicked grin, blocking his way. “What’s the password?”

His head tilted as his face fell deadpan. But he didn't miss a beat. Stepping forward, his hands fell on her hips again, his face drawing near hers. But he didn't kiss her lips, instead his lips pressed against her jaw, kissing down before kissing the soft spot below her ear. He could feel her shiver and he grinned smugly when her arms fell from the door frame and rested flat against his chest. “That's not fair.” She whispered breathless against his ear and his grin grew.

The hand on her hips heaved her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his middle. Her arms around his neck she reached behind him to shut the door when he stepped into the room, his lips on hers again. Turning with his back to the bed, he fell backwards onto it and Jo’s eyes grew wide with concern when her weight fell on top of him. She giggled and moved her legs and slid down onto his side, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling close. 

He kicked his boots off before moving them up the bed and holding her close. “Get some sleep, slick. We need the rest.” He kissed the top of her head and she took in a deep breath, taking in his musk. Fingers ran through her hair and she hummed contently. He watched her and it didn't take long for her to drift off into a peaceful sleep. He wished he could do so as well but instead he just laid there in her arms, watching her as she dreamed. The weight of the world and the worry for his family heavy on him more than ever before.


End file.
